Kaleidoscope Hearts
by Starry Dendrites
Summary: A collection of light drabbles. #5 Maybe, Just Maybe- The school bell rang, and I watched Kanata and Miyu leave for their next class. The happiness that beamed between them was too great for me to bear. Their smiles pure and unabashed.
1. The Thing About Our Relationship

**Title:** Kaleidoscope Hearts

**Author:** Starry Dendrites

_**Standard disclaimers apply. So please don't sue me. I am but a humble fanfiction writer. OTL**_

* * *

A collection of drabbles, the contents would range from different genres (well I hope, it would. It'll mostly contain light stuff though) and it wouldn't be just about Kanata and Miyu... but I can't promise that it isn't mostly about them. Yes, you are free to shoot me.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The Thing About Our Relationship

Oh and it starts again.

I looked at him, then I noticed he was already starring. It wasn't like I was feeling nervous or anything. On the contrary, I felt like exploding, I felt the heat on my face reach all the way to my ears.

Then he laughed...again.

He's not making this any easier for me, I wanted to both be eaten alive by any passing mythical, monster creature or whatever and the be granted the privilege to slap him across the face. But all I did was curl up into a ball, just to cover my face. I'm always like this.

"Someday, I'll hire an assassin to kill you, then maybe I'd feel much better about myself." I said, not really sure if he understood anything I said. I felt like I was just mumbling.

"And that statement was said with a '_**maybe**_', so I still have a chance of living my life till 80 or more" I could almost hear him smirk from where I was. He was always like this.

"You're a fool. An arrogant fool." I looked up, only to see his chocolate orbs. We were kind of at the same level of vision. For a moment I thought he started to sympathize with me.

But I was wrong...again.

He had a cocky smile on his face, and said. "Well at least I don't write an entire grocery list on my left arm." Then he laughed.

"I'm not as smart as you, Kanata, you should know that I have a hard time remembering such things without guides." Seriously, this man, is so... so... infuriating.

"But most people, will have the convenience of paper to do so."

"But you know that I might lose the paper!"

"Then what if it rained, then your improvised list would fade away instantly, or would just be unreadable." His eyes pierced through me, what's with the sudden serious atmosphere? Was he worried? I didn't know, but it was weird for such a simple reason.

I stood up, turned around so I wouldn't be able to see his face. "Well I'm sorry, for being the stupid one, dear Lord of all-things-right-and-practical, I am but a SIMPLE girl."

He sighed, stood up then I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Miyu... Look, you know it isn't always like that-"

I shot back at him and said, "Not now, I am quite busy, Kanata, I must resume to my grocery shopping, now that I had just wasted 10 minutes of my life, if I could be at the store by now. Just go home and I'll just call you then we shall resume our talk from there." I hurriedly left him, I didn't even get to see the expression on his face. Well I didn't want to, or I might just chase after him... like always.

When I got back to my house, I saw Kanata standing by near the entrance. His hands crossed against his chest. "Have you come to redeem yourself, Saionji" I said with conviction.

"It's up to you, do you think I am going to?" He's always like this. We're always like this: our pride clashing against each other's.

"Then what else is a reason for this, then?" I pouted.

He started to walk towards me, he shot up his hand near my face. _I Love You. _The words written on his palm said, I just ended up laughing.

"Don't your palms sweat constantly? what if it would end up unreadable." I a subtle change on his expression, this time he was read all the way to his ears.

"Hey it's the thought that counts." He said, as tucked his hand into his side pockets. His face still a bit red.

I felt the bags I was carrying feel heavier, so I just let them fall on the ground. Just so that I can give him a hug.

I can't say that our relationship is a perfect one, nor can I say that we have it bad either. I think it's just us and our...really bad interpersonal skills... or something? I'm not all that sure.

It's always like this.

"I love you, too"

We have such weird relationship, I know.

* * *

_Sorry for the pace of things... It's bit too fast, huh? Well everything is but a drabble. So I guess it was expected? I'm not sure, but I hoped you enjoyed it, I haven't written anything for a while now, so I feel rather rusted, I may need help so don't be afraid to leave a review._

**_Love,_**

_Starry Dendrites_


	2. Gray Area

**Chapter 2:** Gray Area

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

From today, it would have been 5 years since the last time Miyu Kouzuki, heard the voice or let alone set her eyes on her old housemate, Kanata Saionji. Deep inside her heart she expected subtle changes, he was, after all also human, and over the passage of time she knew change was, inevitable... but she didn't expect this.

"So... when did you start smoking?" Miyu said, as she traced the rims of her tea with a spoon. Her face was down, but enough for her to still see him from right across the dining table.

"Hmm... Maybe when I was 18? 19? Why? Does it bother you so much, that I smoke now?" Kanata said, picking a stick from his cigarette box placing it in his mouth but before he could light it, Miyu suddenly shot her head up. Kanata looked surprised for a few seconds before coming back to his usual smug smile. "What now? You're quite judgmental, are you? You do know that when a person smokes it doesn't automatically categorize him/her for being a bad person."

Miyu's eyebrows tensed. "I know that much, Saionji. I'm pertaining to the fact that, you'd be rude enough to smoke in front of me!"

Kanata could feel Miyu's eyes pierce right through him, enough for him to drop his cigarette.

He then cupped his chin, and leaned back his chair. Miyu was still glaring, he tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"And to think that were **inside**, too. I can't believe how inconsiderate you are to a guest. You know second hand smoke is 1000x more dangerous than the ones you take in every minute you puff in that suicidal stick!" Miyu gently placed her hands on the table, sat straight then smiled, slightly tilting her head a little. "I expected more from you, Kanata Saionji. I haven't seen you in 5 years, so I thought 'why not visit my good old friend, since he was rude enough to **NOT** answer any of my calls, mails or texts. Oh yes, I'm **quite**. disappointed."

Kanata leaned towards her, "It wasn't my fault that after we graduated from high school, I couldn't stay in contact. You were on the other side of the globe and I was a busy university student. Basically we had our own goals to fulfil. It's not like I didn't make an effort to call."

"I guess..." For some reason she couldn't look at him in the eye anymore, so her eyes began to scan the kitchen. _It was probably the smell of the smoke._

"Well we made an effort to meet, today. So we shouldn't dwell into the past."

Kanata caught her eyes.

"If it matters... you've kind of changed too."

Now Miyu was the one who was surprised, "Me? Really? I don't feel like I've changed. I'm still the Miyu Kouzuki, your friend since middle school."

"I know, but let's see...How should I say it?" He leaned back to his chair, crossed his arm across his chest. "Appeal! That's it." He pointed out, which resulted to a very plum red Miyu.

"A-a-appeal?" Miyu tried her best to look composed, but it didn't seem to be working by the looks of the brunette's smug looking smirk.

"Yes, you don't look as much s a child as before."

She just pouted, "You should really stop that you know... you're such a tease, really. It's annoying!" Poor Miyu was red, her eyes darted to different places.

He couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop laughing.

Then Miyu couldn't take it anymore, she stood up grabbed her purse from the side of the table and started walking. "I can't believe you Saionji, you-"

Miyu stopped.

Kanata got hold of her arm, he had a serious expression.

Miyu felt confused, "First you were laughing like a clown then you switch back to your usual expression. Oh how does the great Kanata Saionji do it?" She said with such a sarcastic tone.

Soon after there was silence, Miyu couldn't help but drown into the pool that were his chocolate brown eyes. She couldn't help it... she was in love with him for a good 7 years.

After a few more seconds, he let go of her arm, resumed back into his sitting position and started to light a cigarette stick.

_What was I expecting? Why did I come here, again? _Miyu thought, then sighed and looked away. Making a few steps out of the kitchen.

"You know..." He suddenly said.

Miyu couldn't help but look back, her hopes went up again. From where she was, you could see the trail of smoke hovering above him... for some reason it looked like a halo.

But then her heart sank.

"Nothing." he said.

She snapped, was he making fun of her or what? Who the hell did he think she is? Leading her on like that! She stomped all the way back to where he was sitting. Took in all the courage she could muster up, then said "You're the WORST human being to have ever walked this planet, leading on a frail girl's heart like mine! I can't believe I wasted 7 years liking you!"

Yes, she snapped. He was surprised, and she felt stupid and felt like a statue with her feet glued on the ground.

She was red again.

He couldn't help but smile, as he played with her blond locks then kissed it. "So... what are we going to do about that frail little heart of yours now?"

"He-he...Ah...What do you mean by that?" Miyu was stuttering.

Kanata laughed a bit, "You just confessed your undying love to the _**worst **_human to have ever walk this planet, what are you going to do?"

.

.

.

.

.

The rest was a blur, all Miyu could remember was the taste of cigarettes.

* * *

_**I hope this turned out better than the last one... and I'm sorry Kanata fans, I turned him into a chain smoker in this chappie. Ughh... but I did had fun writing this lol.**_

_**Thank you all the reviews from the last chapter, and don't hesitate to leave one for this too *wink* *wink* Thank you!**_


	3. Nanami's Happiness

**Chapter 3:** Nanami's Happiness

**_Standard disclaimers apply_**

* * *

I've always just been the observer.

That side-character.

Everyone's confidant.

The match-maker.

Yes, that's me Nanami Tenchi, always the walk-on character never the heroine.

Today was one of those days, my best friends: Miyu and Aya, cancelled on me. We were supposed to go to karaoke, but they both had boyfriend problems. Namely Miyu, had another fight with Kanata, not that it was the bad kind, it was more like the healthy kind, that just bring them closer in the end, plus Aya and Santa's predicament on "not getting enough time for each other, since they're both busy with their own lives", but I don't think they'd break off just like any other couple who go through the same predicament.

I could've have asked Christine or Nuzomu to come with me, but then, those two always go home together, I didn't want to feel like a third wheel.

I sighed.

When will the day come, when it's me who's going to be the one who'll ditch her friends, for lovey-dovey moments with my own boyfriend?

I adjusted my seating position, my legs started to feel like it was going to get numb, from sitting for too long, leaning back against my chair, I stared at the ceiling, and I saw nothing but a cream colour and textured tiles. "What am I doing with my life?" I finally said.

I heard footsteps coming, a shadow loomed over me, so I looked to my right just to see Ogawa Narumi-sensei. His hair was dark and unruly, with thick glasses that covered his green orbs_. I don't want a scolding right now, thank you very much, _I thought.

"Tenchi-san, shouldn't you head home? The sun's about to set." He said, with a stern voice.

Great. Just great. I just said that I didn't want another scolding.

Oogawa-sensei was the maths teacher, true he was young, and had that mysterious aura around him, that made some of my girl classmates swoon over their heals when he replaced our previous math teacher that day 3 months ago. I just wanted to give all of them a good slap across all their, weird fantasies. He. was. a. teacher. for. crying. out. loud.

What the hell were they thinking?

This wasn't some boring shoujo manga.

This was Nanami Tenchi's boring life.

"I was just about to head home, Oogawa-sensei." I said, trying to fake a smile.

He raised an eyebrow, his face read: Oh really?

"Sensei, ain't it a bit late, you should be heading home now." I said, trying to avoid his gaze, for a moment I was caught by the deepness of the green pools of his eyes. Damn it Nanami, those girl's are starting to get to you too.

"I can't possibly leave, knowing that one of my dear students is being much too stubborn to leave before me, what on earth are you even still doing here Tenchi?"

Of course, what exactly was I still doing there? Why didn't I go yet?

For some reason, today of all days, a feeling over came me.

To stay here, seated, contemplating. Since I know that I wouldn't be able to do it at home till the wee hours of the night, because of all the noise inside my small house, with my younger siblings always playing pranks on everyone.

"Well uhmm..." I started to mumble, I couldn't give a concrete answer, and I couldn't say that I just really needed time alone, so I stayed behind, and I lost track of time, he'll think I'm so loser/emo chick or something!

"Well, you could say that I was waiting for my friends but they kind of cancelled on me." I scratched the back of my head, trying to sound convincing. Well it was sort of true anyway.

But all I heard was a sigh. "Tenchi-san, whatever the reason is, just get your butt off the chair and start heading home."

"I don't think that's a good use of words for a fragile student like myself." I said, jokingly.

Then I saw a vein pop out on his forehead, "Hurry Tenchi, or I'll make you do extra work, since you love school so much." He stares at his watch, and starts to count "10...9...8...7..."

Unconsciously I started to pack all my belongings, and headed straight for the door and into the girl's washroom. Surely, sensei won't follow me all the way there!

It was nearing 8 pm, so I finally left the washroom and headed for the school's gate. It was getting really dark, and I just couldn't believe I spent such a long time contemplating on my sad life while sitting on the toilet (Yes, I was just sitting)

I am me, the walk-on character of any shoujo manga.

That girl who sits near the middle and not that seat near the window.

The one with really short hair.

Everyone's best friend.

Although from the corner of my eye as I left the building, I saw a shadow. A man with unruly hair, and think glasses, so I stopped, and starred at the figure.

"Sensei?" I said.

The figure walked closer.

I stepped back a bit, feeling a bit nervous.

"Didn't I say you needed to leave at once, and yet you dare disobey my orders?"

"It wasn't like you needed to wait for me to go outside, you're such a creep Oogawa-sensei!" I said, but right after I realized what I just said, and looking at the reaction it left him, I unconsciously covered my mouth.

_This is just great Nanami, you did it again! _

And then that's when I saw it, the slight pinch of red on both of his cheeks. "What on earth! I'm just doing my job, how could I possibly just let one of my students wander of so late at night? I was worried, so then I simply had to wait for you!"

"Then you really are a creepy teacher!" I said with conviction. Damn, he was lucky, that he was good-looking or I'll definitely just run away... but then I ended up running away anyway. I couldn't help it, no way was I going to let him see my face, it was the 1st time a guy ever said something as nice as that to me.

10 seconds haven't even passed and I could feel that sensei was behind me, running at least the same speed as me, suddenly I felt a tight nudged from my sleeve, which indeed caused me to stop.

We were both panting (well we were running like there was no tomorrow), his eyes looked straight through me, which caused me to turn to a darker shade of red.

Damn this. Damn this. Damn this.

He looked at me, directly onto my eyes, and right then and there, I hoped that maybe I wouldn't the side character no more.

"At least let me walk you home, all right?"

* * *

**_Well I tried to make it longer. I'm sorry, yet again I think it went to fast OTL I'm not really good at this am I/shot _**

**_Well they're drabbles so I expect no less... I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that special, I just really wanted to do a Nanami special lol. So I'd love to hear your thoughts? Good/bad? Suggestions and what not._**

**_P.S I didn't have time to edit this so I'm sorry for any errors. _**


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Chapter 4: **Aphrodisiac

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

One of the first things you'd notice about Kouzuki Miyu, isn't her long hair nor her pale skin, and not even her bright green orbs.

My girlfriend was a petite girl. She looked as if she'd brake to even the slightest nudge of my fingertips. But I knew better, she was a strong woman.

Though the fact that her neck was ever so frail looking: thin and slender, never left my mind. And it has been buried into my consciousness since the very first millisecond of our meeting.

Yes, her neck was the very first thing that caught my eye. Second was her hair, then her eyes. Lastly her smile. But all those other things were obvious to most people, after all she was _beautiful_. Even though _she _doesn't realize it herself, everyone tried to convince her otherwise.

She had always been so dense when it comes to these things, that I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Seriously, I think I'd be a regular at the psychiatric hospital soon if she keeps this up.

I sighed a deep sigh. Looked back onto my textbook, rolled onto my back now laying on the floor, trying my mind my own business. Well _trying_. After all, she was just right across the room staring intently at the mirror, trying to fix her hair or doing whatever girls do just before some play date with their other girlfriends. I loved her and all, but I didn't want her to think I was a creep for starring at her neck. _Saionji Kanata, isn't a pervert... like most other guys his age._

I looked at her from the corner of my eyes, using my book as an alibi but then I already saw her looking at me. _Did she notice? _

She smiled and asked, "What kind of hairstyle should I do to match my outfit?" She stood up, and started to twirl around on one foot. _Ugh, women._

I pondered on her question, she was wearing a stripped blue long-sleeved shirt, it looked loose over her jeans. "I don't know much about these things, Miyu. Don't ask me." I said, with a stern tone.

She replied with a pout, and turned back to the mirror. "I guess so, you don't know anything about these things but opinions are opinions for a reason you know."

I rolled my eyes, and brought back my focus on my book.

Then, I waited for a good 15 minutes before she suddenly grabs my book out of my vision, faces me to make direct eye contact.

Not that I minded her actions. Not at all.

"So then what do you think?" she said, as sat up again and faced the other way to reveal her messy bun and of course, her bare neck.

"I seriously don't know what to think." I tried to be nonchalant about it, but then I saw her eyebrows furrow downward into an unpleased expression.

"Come on now Kanata Saionji, this hairstyle's really trendy now, you could at least say it looks _presentable to the public eye on me._" She says, as I rolled my eyes yet, again as I sat up and fixed my position. "If you already knew it looked okay, why bother to ask me about it." I said, picking up another book that was also on the floor.

Seriously, sometimes I can never comprehend the happenings inside a woman's brain.

"Kanata Saionji! Don't you have a bit of romantic anything in you? Just look at it." she points at her nape. "See! Don't guys like it when girls expose the back of their necks."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to seduce me?" She looked back at me with a weird pout plastered on her face, I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "You read way too much manga you know that?" I said trying to compose myself.

"Hmph, whatever." she shot her head back to face the mirror. And from where I was I had a good view of her exposed nape. Blond hair pulled away from its pale white color. Right after that I think I understand what she was saying earlier. _It looked sexy. _

I sat there for a couple of seconds, thinking of whether or not to pounce at her right here and now, while glancing at her from time to time, trying to neatly pull her hair back to the hairstyle she had just accomplished. "Miyu." I said, but she ignored me.

Well that was it.

I approached her, then tried my best to hold her close without losing my composure. From the mirror I could see how red she was, and with that I couldn't help but smile. "Ka-Kanata?" she said, I could tell by her tone that she was embarrassed by my sudden display of affection.

"Well I'm completely sane, if you must ask, so now just sit still. All right?" I said as I dug into her hair and smelled that particular scent it had, I wasn't sure if it was a flowery one but it smelled really nice.

I started placing kisses all over her neck.

Then she squealed of course, she always did that.

"Kanata! Stop it, it tickles!" she said while trying to hold in her laughter.

It was cute how sensitive she was, and so I decided to play with her some more (well I tried to anyway).

Since, some of my kisses left marks.

And of course by the time she noticed she elbowed my stomach, leaving me to release her while she observes by the mirror.

"Kanata you're an asshole" she said with a very serious tone, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well then maybe you should think about it before exposing your neck to anybody."

"Ha! I knew it, no one can resists the nape thing when it comes to these things."

"So you were trying to seduce me." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"No-No, I wasn't"

I laughed.

"Of course you weren't"

She'd probably never guess that she really didn't need to put much effort just to seduce me. Oh god, please bless my unfortunate soul.

* * *

_Well this was a weird try, but nonetheless I hope it wasn't weird? And I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update/hides_


	5. Maybe, Just Maye

**Chapter 5: **Maybe, Just Maybe

**Standard disclaimers apply**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered, even from back then and until now.

If me and Kanata weren't separated, would I be by his side instead?

The thought crossed my mind at least twice a day, no matter what I was doing.

If I, Akira Kijou, chose to stay behind with my grandparents, then maybe just maybe I'd be by Kanata's side, be his girlfriend, be the one to share the euphoria of love.

Instead of his current girlfriend.

A very lucky person.

But from some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

At the corner of my eye, I peered onto the certain person in question. She was my seatmate for Music Class, with her long blonde locks, her milky skin the sparkle that would often set off in her emerald eyes every time she smiled, I could understand why Kanata would want this girl to be by him all the time.

But wasn't I beautiful as well? Most people said that I was prettier than her, more mature, much more suited for Kanata Saionji.

After all, this girl was clumsy, childish and very naive. The complete opposite of him.

Miyu Kouzuki, had spent so much time with Kanata that I think that much has contributed to how they got together. They once _lived _together, after all. And then there was me, little old me, who had to leave for the United States for daddy's job.

I didn't understand though, I think I have contributed so much to how he was today, the way he'd react to girly-girls, his attitude towards a lot of things. Miyu Kouzuki was only a bear witness to those things, as to I- who had contributed to his current personality.

I didn't understand. If the times me and Kanata had spent were graphed with the time he had spent with Miyu, our numbers would certainly reach the highest score- but then why didn't he pick me?

Was it because he was already too comfortable with me? Was it because I wasn't fragile enough? Was it because I cooked better than her? Was it because my hair wasn't long enough? Wasn't I short enough?

I'd never understand.

The school bell rang, and I watched Kanata and Miyu leave for their next class.

The happiness that beamed between them was too great for me to bear. Their smiles pure and unabashed.

Oh how I wish I was inside that world as well.

Maybe, just maybe... I'd be able to get a taste of their kind of love someday.

* * *

_**Very Akira-centric, I always wanted to try. Well I hope you guys like it, it's very short and I didn't bother editing since I've been very busy lately :T **_

_**But anyway thank you for taking time to read this very short drabble.**_


End file.
